When incidents such as natural disasters, crime investigations, and wildfires occur, responding to these incidents effectively can save lives, limit injuries and prevent property damage. To prepare for, prevent, respond to, and recover from incidents, the National Incident Management System (NIMS) was developed by the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA). NIMS can provide a consistent nationwide approach for all levels of government to work together regardless of cause, size, or complexity. NIMS includes an Incident Command System (ICS) which standardizes incident organizational structure for on-scene management of incidents. The ICS is an example where user groups are established to improve efficiency. It can incorporate a Unified Command (UC) approach, whereby individuals can be designated by their jurisdictional authorities to jointly determine objectives, plans and priorities, as well as work together to execute them.
During incident preparation and/or response, there is a need to rapidly align all electronic communication (e.g., PTT, Video, Conferencing, Voice, Imaging, Data, etc.) with the ICS organizational chart, which is a role-based hierarchy of groups of one or more users, where each user group is associated with the same role. Communication groups are assigned to each user group. In one example, responders performing the same role at the incident are assigned, or affiliated, to the same primary communication group. This primary communication group facilitates communication between all responders performing the same role. One or more responders in each group may be further designated as a leader of that group. As a group leader, such users must also monitor, or scan, the primary communication groups of hierarchical user groups that are subordinate to or peers with their own; such groups are referred to as the leader's secondary communication groups. This permits the leader to maintain situational awareness of the user groups subordinate to and peer with him or her in the hierarchy. These primary and secondary communication group assignments are then dynamically programmed into the applicable narrowband and/or broadband communication devices carried by the responders.
However, current methods of communicating the latest ICS command structure, objectives, and progress can be inefficient. Voice communication is fast but cannot be referenced, lacks details and requires common terms to be used. Further, progress against many complex objectives can be difficult and time consuming to track and communicate by voice in a large incident.
A further problem is that officers responding to an incident are often working with unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar location and therefore can find it difficult to identify people and locations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of, and system for, information management for an incident response.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.